Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a control apparatus, a control method for the control apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In monitoring systems and monitoring camera systems, there are techniques for detecting a moving object in a video image by using video image recognition processing. Moreover, there is a recognition technique for constantly capturing a detected moving object. Such a technique is known as a moving object tracking technique.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-242970 discusses video recognition by which an object having a size larger than a predetermined minimum detection size is detected. However, when zoom magnification is changed, there is a possibility that the video image recognition processing may not be performed appropriately.
For example, a zoom magnification may be changed after a maximum size and a minimum size of an object to be detected by recognition processing are set. In such a case, due to a change in the zoom magnification, an object that could be detected if the zoom magnification remains the same may not be detected. Moreover, for example, a zoom magnification may be changed after a maximum size and a minimum size of an object are set. In such a case, due to a change in the zoom magnification, an object that could not be detected if the zoom magnification remains the same may be detected.